Skyrim
by Pokegal123
Summary: umm, yeah
1. Chapter 1

"Step up to the block when we call your name" some imperial dude shouted.

"NO! Wait we're not rebels! You can't do this!"

_What a baby_ I thought, even though I was kinda terrified too. I didn't want to die! Why does everything bad happen to me!? I just came from Cyrodil to Skyrim to visit my brother and as soon as I cross the border, I get arrested. Note to self: do not come to this country ever again, if I live past today.

I didn't pay much attention to what was happening, so it made me jump when I heard an arrow pierce someones bone. I looked up and saw that scaredy cat from earlier, his limp body on the ground with an arrow in his knee (:-3) _Oh crap, well running ain't an option for me now is it?_

"Ralof of Riverwood!" they called. A blond guy from behind me pushed forward. "Ulfric Stormcloak!" My eyes widened. I had heard about him in Cyrodil! He's the leader of the rebellion in Skyrim. I was quite excited to think that the war might end, but then I remembered I was going to die too so the moment was lost.

"Hmm." The imperial said as he checked his list. "Who are you?"

I gulped and said my name "Rhea Paladino".

He flipped through his list once more and said "You've picked a bad time to come to Skyrim kinsmen"

"Oh believe me, I know." I muttered.

"Captain what do we do? She's not on the list."

The women I presumed was the captain said coldly "Forget the list, she goes to the block!"

_Oh come on!_ I thought, half annoyed and half scared out of my mind.

"Next, the Nord women in front!"

I walked up slowly to the block. _Well, end of the line, I'm dead. Unless a meteor crashes or a dragon comes I won't be getting out of here soon! I wish that would happen!_

The captain pushed me down on the block and I heard a loud roar in the distance. "What in Oblivion is that!?" I heard someone call. I glanced up and saw a dragon on a tower breathing fire down at people.

_I honestly didn't think that wishing for it would work!_

I ran away as fast as a skeever on a sugar hi and quickly entered a tower with some other prisoners including Jarl Ulfric! Though going with them was against everything I stood for, I wanted to live, so I went with them up and out of the tower. We got some weapons, and I quite happily picked up an old iron mace on the ground,and headed through the keep. Back in Cyrodil, I was trained in maces for awhile so maces had come to be my weapon of choice, unlike my brother, cousin, and best friend who all use swords.

I felt awful killing imperials, but I needed to get the heck out of there! Eventually, we saw some light streaming in at the end of the tunnel and I ran towards it, eager to get out into the open Skyrim wilderness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obvious Note: This Rhea is not the same as the other Rhea in my Yogscast Fan-fic. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan-fic**

* * *

I just kept running and running and running, till I saw a town. _Thank the flipping gods!. I wonder if Whiterun's anywhere near here? I got a friend who lives up in Whiterun, she could probably get me some better gear. _When I got to the town, I realized night was falling and headed to the inn. It was actually a nice place. I kind of thought Skyrim's inns would be full of dumb barbaric blondes but it was pretty peaceful. Maybe I've been wrong about my homeland? I used some septims I found on one of the dead stormcloaks back in Helgen and rented a room, as well as got myself some cheese and ale. After my snack, I drifted to sleep.

Right at the crack of dawn, I woke up and spoke to the innkeeper. I was so relieved when they said Whiterun was just a little ways up the road! I used the last of my coin to buy some bread for the road, and set out for Whiterun. My elven friend, Dance, lives in Whiterun. She helps her husband, Elrindir, run their store there called the "Drunken Huntsman". I know she can get me some good supplies and maybe fill me in on everything that's happened so far in the war. We haven't heard all of it back in Cyrodil, just tiny bits of the story.

I walked down the streets of Whiterun looking for her house. It's pretty obvious which one is hers, she has various animal hides hanging on the outside walls of her house. "Oh, there it is!" I went ahead and knocked on the door. Literally like a nanosecond later, the door swung open. "Oh my gosh, Rhea? I haven't seen you in years! Two years really. Anyway, come on in!" It was freezing cold outside, so walking into a nice warm house was such a relief! "So, I have to ask, what are you doing in Skyrim? Why leave peaceful Cyrodil to come to War filled Skyrim?" After I finished eating some beef, I replied "I came to visit and help my brother up in Dawnstar. The war has been giving him some trouble so I was going to go help him out in any way I could. Then, as I was about to cross the border, I ran into some Stormcloaks and Imperials fighting. They thought I was a Stormcloak, so they arrested me and tried to execute me, but a dragon attacked Helgen and I escaped." Her eyes widened and she put her cup down. "Your kidding, please tell me your kidding!" She said. I shook me head. She stood up and said "This could be a huge factor in the war. I'm going to head to Solitude tomorrow to join the legion." _What did she just say? She's crazy! Brave, but crazy as all get out!_ "Dance! You can't be serious! Calm down, they can handle the dragons." _What am I saying? No they can't. _"Besides, you have a husband and kids to look after!" She just shook her head. "I know, but I'd rather my kids be raised in an empire protected Skyrim, then in a rebellious and barbaric Skyrim. They need all the people they can get! I have to do my part." She replied._ She may be good with a bow, but not good enough to go up against an army of Nordic rebels! Nords are crazy persistent and strong in battle. I should know, I am one after all. Even a professional Bosmer archer like her could get hurt real bad. _"Dance, at least stay home longer, your family needs you." I said. If she didn't agree to that, i'd make her. She began to object, but then agreed.


End file.
